1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor structure. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a method for repairing an oxide layer and a method for manufacturing a semiconductor structure applying the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices have been developed obeying Moore's Law, i.e., doubling the capacity of integrated circuits about every two year. However, as the semiconductor devices become smaller and smaller, this becomes very hard because problems such as subthreshold leakage will be more critical as the shrinkage of the devices. One approach to solve the problems is FinFET technology. In a FinFET, a plurality of “fins” are formed. Each fin comprises a source and a drain, and is surrounded by a gate. By such a structure, the gate can control the transistor more efficiently.
A semiconductor device applying the FinFET technology typically comprises densely formed features, such as the fins, and loosely formed features, such as those formed in the peripheral region. However, the deposition rate, etching rate, or the like, may not be the same in the region of densely formed features (hereinafter dense region) and in the region of loosely formed features (hereinafter loose region). As such, defects may be formed in the structure.